Outcast
by XxNightAngelusxX
Summary: Raven isn't a pokemon trainer, just a traveling loner... an outcast. Until she meets a curiously mysterious pokemon that seems to have a lot in common with her...


_**I want to be a pokemon master.**_

**Such a stupid, childish dream.**

**Since when was being a pokemon master going to solve all your problems? Who cares about reality, anyways? As long as you can live in fairy land, with the rest of the happy-go-lucky world, ignoring the darkness and reality that is our true, deep-down, god-forsaken lives.**

**Still, no one around her ever saw it the way she did.**

**Raven marched upon the pavement, patting her short, thin black hair down, growing annoyed at the wind for swifting it about, her deep, shining, electric blue eyes staring forward coldly. Raven looked sort of "dark," wearing leather pants, a black tank top, a black leather jacket, a spiked collar, black nails, and black fingerless gloves. Yeah, she liked the color black, if you can't tell.**

**Even her backpack was a sleek black color, with a crimson red-ish design.**

**It's been nearly a day since her last visit to any civilized place, and here, traveling through the mountains, it was a rarity. She'd just left a tiny town, where she met up with some partners-in-crime, Jesse and James, and traded a few Pokemon. Raven knew very well how to capture pokemon, but she never kept them. She sold them to a couple of somewhat-rouge members of Team rocket. Jesse and James. Between the two of them, they had a hard time keeping their boss pleased, seeing as how their plans to capture rare pokemon usually backfire somehow.**

**So, Raven provides pokemon for them to present to their boss, for a pretty penny in exchange. It kept the two of them broke, but out of trouble.**

**And here she was, wandering through the mountains without any particular destination in mind, backpack re-stocked with supplies, and a little money in her pocket. She was all set.**

**Still, she couldn't shake the odd, dark feeling that seemed to be looming over her more and more lately...**

_**What difference does it make that I'm here?**_

**Raven lived for herself. She had no loved ones, no pokemon, no real goals... so, she often wondered exactly what purpose she served. Traveling the world alone, selling pokemon to Team Rocket, and stealing food and supplies every now and then? Come on. There had to be something better than that.**

_**But there isn't,**_ **she knew. **_**There's no real big purpose in life. We're all just here... for no reason. **_

**Sure, her outlook was slightly bleak. But it was only honest, as she saw it.**

**The mid-day weather was gorgeous, the sun illuminating the world brightly, its rays stinging her fair skin, brightening the world wonderfully, visualizing the illusion that life truly **_**was **_**happy and bright...**

**The sunlight upon the nearby river shimmered with the current, with Goldeen, Squirtle, Staryu, and many other water pokemon coasting joyfully down the current, content as could be.**

**Raven glanced at them, taken by their happiness.**

**Sometimes she wished she was a pokemon. Oh, how nice it would be, to be a simple animal without a care in the world...**

**Still, she rather enjoyed being out in the middle of nowhere, with no people crowding her bubble, no one bothering her with conversation. Her solitude kept her sane.**

**Despite that she was not a pokemon trainer, pokemon made good company. They weren't as selfish or annoying as most humans were.**

**As she watched the happy water pokemon swim up and down the river, racing one another, something flashed through her mind before she could stop it...**

**"I want to!" Raven had said, when she was ten years old. "Please?"**

**"No." Her mother had replied, giving her a stern look. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't think you're ready."**

**"But I'm ten years old!" Raven retorted angrily. "I'm ten! I want to go get my first pokemon! Please! You **_**promised!" **_

**"Sweetheart, I said that if you can prove yourself responsible on your ninth birthday, then I would think about letting you get your first pokemon on your tenth birthday." Her mother corrected her.**

**"What did I do wrong?" Raven asked, her blue eyes glowing with frustration. "What?!"**

**"You're too angry, sweetheart." Her mother said. "I don't want you raising a young pokemon until you learn how to deal with your anger."**

**Raven turned and drop-kicked her knight stand over, sending it crashing to the ground, on its side, her pokemon handbook flying across the room.**

**"Well maybe I WOULD if you and dad wouldn't fight all the time!" Raven shouted.**

**Her mother's expression went solemn, her eyes reflecting her sadness. They were blue, like hers, and almost resembled the beautiful blue river water, sparkling under the sunlight...**

**Raven stood over the river, watching the pokemon.**

**They played together so well... they were not alone. Sweet, innocent creatures, who deserved love and happiness... so very different from Raven herself.**

**No wonder Raven as so very alone.**

**She was never sweet and innocent.**

_**FWMP.**_

**A slash...**

**Something whipped out of the water, coiling its slimy self around her ankle, startling her.**

**Raven looked down.**

**A wet, silky tentacle was wrapped around her leg, giving it a yank.**

**A strange, blue, squishy looking pokemon floated in the water, just at her feet, staring up at her. It had two big, shiny red orbs on its head.**

_**"Ten-ta-cool!"**_** It exclaimed in an odd voice.**

**A Tentacool.**

**"L-let go!" Raven said, attempting to fight it off and failing. **

_**"Ten-ta-cool!"**_

**The Tentacool gave her a harder yank, and it pulled her into the water. Raven managed to slip her backpack off before it fell into the water, and she threw it onto the land.**

**The Tentacool continued to drag her out into the river, deeper and deeper, and she could not break free. She considered hitting the pokemon, but decided against it. Hitting a battle-ready creature was not a smart idea, especially when it had your ankle as a hostage, and it was trying to drown you.**

**"Let me go!" Raven yelled at it, though it could not hear her. It was entirely under water, pulling her by the leg out into the river's center, towards the other pokemon.**

**Raven placed her foot on top of the tentacle, then gave it a few hard pushed, trying to slip it off her ankle. After a few tries, she succeeded, and the Tentacool released her.**

**No, though, it was too late. She could not touch the bottom of the river, and the current was carrying her away. She turned and tried to swim back towards land, where her backpack was, but she couldn't.**

**She couldn't control where the water took her. The current was too strong.**

**Raven's heart began to pound, panic setting in.**

**Her body floated down the river and a brisk pace, towards a rushing water sound...**

**A waterfall.**

_**No,**_ **she thought frantically. **_**I'm gonna fall down the waterfall... I'm gonna die...**_

**As much as she fought the water, it did her no good.**

**She looked helplessly to the other pokemon, but all of them were suddenly very far from her. None of them could help her, even if they'd wanted to.**

**Her eyes set on the waterfall ahead.**

_**This was it.**_

**Raven snapped her eyes shut, gulping, awaiting her terrible fate.**

**A moment passed.**

**She kept her eyes shut, though she still hadn't fallen down the waterfall.**

**And, oddly, she felt as though all the water surrounding her was gone...**

**Raven slowly opened her eyes, gazing around... yes, she was no longer in the water.**

**But she was not on land.**

**Something unfathomable had occurred... she was floating. **

**Floating in midair. **

**Just above the waterfall.**

**Just then, she began to float towards land... **

_**This is**_ _**unreal. **_

**Before she knew it, Raven was standing on land again, atop a grassy cliff, just next to the waterfall. She stared over the edge, shocked.**

**She glimpsed to her left, staring into the trees.**

**There stood a figure in the shadows, watching her. At first, she believed it was human... but after a second or so, she realized it was slightly taller than a human being, and it also had quite a large tail. The figure as a light purple-ish color, with two cat-like ears, and piercing violet eyes, which were focused intently on her.**

**Raven approached the creature.**

**It turned and began to walk away.**

**She heard a deep, echoing voice...**

_**"Do not follow me, human."**_

**At that, the pokemon marched away, and out of sight, leaving Raven standing alone in the forest, bewildered.**

* * *

**The fuse ignited, and a moment later, a bellowing explosion occurred.**

**Many rocks and debris tumbled down the mountain, and then a hole became visible in the wake, leading into some dark, unknown place within the mountain.**

**"There we go!" One of the Rocket grunts yelped, grinning. "You men, get in there! Let's hunt it down!" He said, pointing into the hole.**

**It was the third group of Rocket grunts that Raven had seen, since yesterday, when she nearly died at the waterfall. Team Rocket seemed to be swarming the area, in search of something. She didn't much care, though. It had nothing to do with her.**

**Now, the sun was setting, and she needed to begin looking for a place to settle down for the night. **

**She stared at the newly blown hole in the mountain, then wondered if there were any other entrances to this big mountain... it would be a wonderful place to sleep.**

**Solitude. **

**Raven walked closer to the mountain, circling it. Eventually, she came across another opening-one that had NOT been blown into existence by dynamite-and she entered it. **

**It was rather dark inside the cave, but not pitch black... not until night fall, anyway.**

**It was much deeper than she had imagined.**

**After about ten minutes of walking, she began to wonder why she hadn't stopped to make camp yet. It seemed that come odd, curious feeling was overcoming her... drawing her deeper and deeper into the cave... for some strange reason, she wanted very much to travel the cave, to explore it, to uncover whatever was inside...**

**Though Raven was a bit of a loner, she was quite an adventurer. **

**She often thought that her curious, adventurous personality would lead to her end one day.**

**And, Raven doubted that this cave could be so extensive and deep without hiding some secrets.**

**About an hour passed by.**

**The cave had twisted and turned, and she began to think she was lost in the heart of the cave... it was becoming impossible to see properly...**

**Then, a faint light. Not a _real _light... but some sort of dim glowing, just ahead... she pressed onward.**

**At last, she reached what seemed like a huge room within the cave, enlightened only by large openings in the walls, which resembled windows, that let in the moonlight.**

**Raven stood, rooted to the spot, examining the place.**

**Oh, what a camp spot. It would take her forever to find her way out again... but it was such a beautiful, interesting place...**

**When she saw it, her heart leaped. **

**It stood down the great room, staring at her... the very same creature from yesterday... the purple-ish pokemon with the bright, deep violet eyes.**

_**Here it**** was! **_

_**"Why have you come here?"**_** The creature asked. Its mouth did not move. **

**"Just..." Raven began, becoming flustered by this amazing pokemon's presence. "Looking for a place to s-sleep."**

_**"There is no place for you here."**_** It told her.**

**Raven squinted at it.**

**"Are you a pokemon?" She asked.**

_**"Yes, I am... now leave, human." **_

**"What's your name?" Raven asked it, ignoring its request.**

**It hesitated. **

_**"Mewtwo."**_** It told her after a moment.**

**"Mewtwo... I'm Raven. Nice to meetcha'." Raven told Mewtwo.**

**Mewtwo continued to glare at her.**

**"Why do you want me to leave?" Raven said.**

_**"Because... I do not associate with humans." **_**Mewtwo responded. _"They are a selfish species." _**

**"I won't argue with that..." Raven said. "But... if you hate humans, why'd you save me yesterday?"**

_**"I do not hate anything. That is your way of doing things."**_** Mewtwo told her. **

**"If you didn't associate with humans, you wouldn't care if I drowned." Raven told him.**

_**"I am not a human."**_** Mewtwo said. _"Therefore.. I am capable of caring for others." _**

**"That's kinda cold." Raven said. "How do you know there aren't people out there who care about other people or pokemon?"**

**Mewtwo blinked.**

**Raven took back, mollified by her own argument. She didn't expect to be defending people in this argument. In fact, she seemed to be arguing with her own beliefs, the belief that humanity is generally selfish and evil...**

**Still, though... to see this pokemon, Mewtwo, entirely alone in a dark cave, hiding from humanity because he believes it evil, she couldn't help but be compelled by him... she empathized with his feelings greatly.**

_**"They are a rarity."**_** Mewtwo said. _"Now... leave." _**

**"Do you stay in here alone?" Raven asked, looking around. **

_**"Yes. I had... companions... but they found lives of their own." **_**Mewtwo answered. _"Leave." _**

**"You can't really wanna be alone all the time." She told him. "Don't you miss having companions?"**

**Mewtwo stared silently at her.**

**"Just saying... I kinda wish I had friends." Raven added. **

**That was an understatement. She wanted more than anything just to have maybe one or two friends, at least... but she had none. She lived on the move, alone and wandering.**

**So, she knew very well that Mewtwo must feel the same way.**

**Mewtwo said nothing.**

**"Okay..." Raven said. "I'll leave you alone." She turned and headed back through the cave.**

**It could have been half the night before she reached the outside again.**

* * *

**Morning came and went.**

**It was nearly two in the afternoon before Raven awoke.**

**She'd fallen asleep underneath a tree, just next to the cave that lead to Mewtwo's secret home. No sleeping bag, no blanket, nothing... she'd been so tired, she hadn't bothered with setting up camp.**

**Raven sat up, examining the environment. It was bright and alive, just like yesterday, and the day before.**

**Fluffy, fantastic thoughts swam through her mind, left over from her dreams... she dreamed of Mewtwo, flying through the sky like a bird, with her by his side. The two of them soared over the cities of the world...**

**Raven shook the thoughts away, staring over the river as she reached her feet.**

**She spent the day cleaning her second outfit, bathing in the river, and cooking over a campfire. She didn't want to travel today... for some reason, she didn't want to stray too far from the cave.**

**Raven wanted very much to see Mewtwo again.**

**She couldn't explain why.**

**As time passed, the sun began to set again, leaving an orange-red glow over the world below under the darkening sky.**

_**"Why are you still here?"**_** The deep voice came, making her jump.**

**Raven turned, and there stood Mewtwo, in the entrance to the cave.**

**He approached her. **

**She stood.**

**"I'm just camping here." Raven said.**

_**"Outside of my home."**_** Mewtwo said. _"Have you been sent... to spy on me, human?" _**

**"What?" Raven said. "No."**

_**"I am one of a kind, human... a one of a kind pokemon. People... that is to say, your kind... would pay a high price for me. Now, tell me... why are you here, human?" **_

**"Because I..." She began. **

**Well... why _was _she here?**

**"... want to be." She finished.**

**Mewtwo gave her a menacing leer.**

**_"Human. If I discover that I am being pursued by your kind... you will regret it." _  
**

**"I'm not after you or anything." Raven told him. "I just... well..."**

**Mewtwo stared at her.**

**Raven gulped, returned the stare, and sighed.**

**"I just feel bad for you." Raven said, her expression cumbersome, her eyes glistening. **

**It was odd, for her... she never spoke her emotions. In fact, most of the time, she doubted she even _had _emotions. But... it was true.**

**Mewtwo was alone. Scarred, and alone.**

**Just like Raven. **

**Of _course _she felt for him.**

**"Want some jerky?" Raven offered, gesturing to her plastic bag of jerky.**

**Mewtwo said nothing.**

_**"I do not seek your sympathy, human."**_** Mewtwo told her a minute later. _"Goodbye." _**

**At that, he arose from the ground, then flew away, off into the night sky.**

**A psychic pokemon.**

**Raven watched him all the way, until he was entirely out of sight.**

**At a loss, she decided to sit, munch on jerky, and do everything possible to force herself to forget about Mewtwo.**

* * *

**This time, sleeping under the tree, she had decided to unroll her sleeping bag, snuggling under it, sleeping the night away until the sun arose. **

**Raven blinked herself awake, disturbed by the sound of voices.**

**She sat up.**

**People dressed in black were surrounding the cave-the entrance to Mewtwo's home-chattering away.**

**"Best plan we've ever had." One of the Rocket grunts said. "When I blow this, it'll destroy everything in there."**

**"It'll smoke out the pokemon, too." Another one commented.**

**"That pokemon won't have a choice but to leave when its cave is falling apart... and the explosion will weaken it up, too. Then we can catch it more easily. It can't protect itself against a surprise attack."**

**"Yep, sure can't!"**

**The grunts laughed.**

**One of them was holding the handle of a detonator...**

_**A detonator?**_

**Raven gasped.**

_**They're going to destroy Mewtwo's home... with Mewtwo still inside.**_

**Without thinking, Raven found herself on her feet, dashing into the cave, passed the Rockets.**

**"Who was that?"**

**"What the-"**

**"Someone just ran in there?"**

**"Who was it?"**

**"I dunno, some kid..."**

**The grunts' voices faded as Raven bolted down the maze-like cave at the speed of light.**

_**Mewtwo. **_

**She had to warn him...**

**Mewtwo floated in the air, staring out the window. He'd been hearing voices all day, and he even saw a human air craft or two since the sun came up.**

**His eyes gazing at the outside world, he thought to himself...**

_**The humans are up to something.**_

**Just then, something caught his eye. He looked down to see a human girl standing in the cave-like entrance to his home, panting for breath.**

**It was her, the very same human girl...**

**"Mew... two!" Raven exclaimed through breaths, staring up at him. "You... you have to leave!"**

**Mewtwo narrowed his eyes at her.**

_**"No, human... you have to leave. This is my home."**_

**"No... Mew two... you have to go NOW! Just... go! Please-"**

_**"Leave, human."**_

**"They're gonna blow-"**

_**"Leave. Now."**_

**"MEWTWO!" Raven screamed, taking in air, totally exhausted. **

_**"Human, I am not safe, since you discovered my home. If you do not leave, then I will be forced to."**_

**Raven heaved breaths.**

**"If I stay... you'll leave?" She said.**

**_"Yes. if I must." _Mewtwo replied.  
**

**Raven stared at him, revealing a faint, odd smile.**

**"Then I'll stay." She said softly.**

_**"So be it."**_** Mewtwo said, then turned and flew out the window, vanishing from the big room.**

**Raven's oceanic eyes sparkled as they watched him go.**

* * *

_**Such strange creatures, **_**he thought. **

**Mewtwo glided through the sky, eyes set forward on the fluffy clouds of the day. It was strange for him to be out in the day time...**

_**I will find a new home. Away from humans.**_

_**BOOOOOM.**_

**The horrific noise erupted from behind, and Mewtwo glanced back.**

**The mountain seemed to be crumbling, boulders rolling off it, crashing to the ground below. From within his old him, he saw flames engulfing the place, rocks raining down...**

**Mewtwo stopped midair, his eyes stuck on the mountain, his expression revealing his shock.**

_**What?**_

**"Oh crud!" One of the Grunts yelled, all of them standing at the cave's entrance with their fingers in their ears. **

**Rocks descended down from atop the mountain, surrounding them, hitting the ground around their feet. The grunts looked up, looking particularly frightened.**

**"I think if we stay here, we're gonna get crushed." One of them said.**

**"Good call. Let's go!" Another one agreed, and the grunts sprinted away.**

**Mewtwo felt a rush... a mixture of deep, bizarre feelings as he stared at the mountain.**

**His eyes glowed a brilliant purple, his body emitting somewhat of a violet fire, and he shot through the air like a bullet, towards the mountain.**

**He soared through the window and into his old home. Chunks of the mountain were falling down... the mountain was collapsing...**

**Mewtwo spotted her.**

**Raven was lying on her back, against the rocky wall, out cold.**

**Mewtwo landed just feet before her, overlooking her.**

**He slid his arms underneath her, then lifted her from the ground, carrying her like an infant baby.**

**He stood in the crumbling mountain, staring at the window, his eyes giving off a great glow again.**

**A purple-ish force field surrounded them, shielding them both from the debris... and Mewtwo flew, dodging the big falling boulders and out the window once again, leading the two of them to safety.**

* * *

**How ironic.**

**For her to die, like that... in an explosion... **

**Just five years after her parents died in a house fire.**

**How simply... ironic.**

**Yet... how could she be dead? The steady heart beat was becoming more pronounced... the dead don't have a heart beat...**

**Raven's eyes eased open, only to see the stars of the night, all in the black night sky with the glowing crystal moon.**

_**Warm.**_

**She was lying with her back against something... something so very warm...**

_**"I have healed you."**_** Mewtwo's telepathic voice came from nowhere.**

**Raven glanced down... a long, faintly purple arm was extended over her, holding her.**

_**Mewtwo...?**_

**She was sitting against him, like he was an armchair... **

**The two of them sat in the moist grass, Mewtwo's eyes on the stars above.**

_**"Why... did you not tell me."**_** Mewtwo said. _"Why did you not tell me... that the other humans planned to destroy my home." _**

**"You... didn't give me a chance." Raven said, her voice scratchy, her body aching. That explosion did a number on her.**

**Mewtwo was silent for a full minute, still watching the sky, a deep profoundness in his eyes.**

_**"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for me."**_** Mewtwo said. _"Why." _**

**Raven tilted her head back, staring at him.**

**"Why not?" She replied.**

**A warm, tingling sensation settled in Mewtwo, befuddling him.**

_**"Perhaps... not all humans are... selfish."**_** He stated.**

**Mewtwo glimpsed down, blinking. **

**Raven met his gaze.**

**"Told ya'."**

* * *

**"OHH!" The boy shouted, looking distraught. **

**Raven grinned.**

**"Return, Pikachu." The trainer said, allowing his exhausted Pikachu to walk back to him.**

**"Geez!" The boy said, he and all of his friends appearing both impressed and upset. "What's your deal, anyway? No one in town's been able to beat you!"**

**"I beat the gym leader, you think I can't beat you?" Raven said, smirking. "Pay up."**

**The boy sluggishly reached into his pocket, pulled out his money, and handed it to her.**

**"Is that your only pokemon, or what?" The boy asked, staring down at the pavement of the street.**

**"He's not my pokemon." Raven replied.**

**The boy looked confused.**

**"He's my friend. I don't have any pokemon." Raven told him happily.**

**Then, she turned to Mewtwo, and the two of them departed, leaving the trainers standing alone in the street.**

**It had been a year or so since she and Mewtwo arrived in the city, and despite what they had both expected, they were rather enjoying it. Raven had no clue how much money could be won by winning pokemon battles... she should've taken up this racket a lot sooner.**

**"That was fun. Wanna go find a place to be alone for a while?" Raven asked Mewtwo. "We've been battling all day."**

**Mewtwo stared forward, seeming to be in thought.**

**"What's wrong?" Raven asked. **

**_"That boy..." _He said. _"He is like you." _  
**

**"What do you mean?" Raven asked.**

_**"I... have met him before." **_**Mewtwo said. _"Ash." _**

**"Whaddoya' mean, he's like me?" Raven asked him.**

**Mewtwo let slip a smile.**

_**"He is kind." **_**Mewtwo responded tenderly. _"Like you are."_**


End file.
